custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Spherus Glyus
Spherus Glyus is a planet that existed on the outskirts of a previously unexplored solar system called Solaris Xlar. It existed for many billions of years before The Transition occurred. History The Rule of Auctor Spherus Glyus was created by the Great Being Auctor along with all the other planets in Solaris Xlar, which resided in the Xaria Galaxy. Spherus Glyus was the largest planet in Solaris Xlar, and also the second one to contain life. It was roughly three times bigger than Spherus Magna. When it was created, Auctor also made inhabitants for the planet. Solumn were the chosen species of the Xaria Galaxy, as well as the most common. He made them in his own image, and helped them thrive on the planet, although he never revealed his presence to them. He also made a unique species that he called the Xlar-Fal. They were very powerful beings, but ultimatly served him. They acted as the planet's protectors, and lived on Spherus Glyus's moon: Uebam. They sometimes made contact with the Solumn on Spherus Glyus and the other species that lived there to see that they were doing alright. Auctor was very protective of his galaxy, but he paid extra attention to Spherus Glyus, his favorite of the planets. So a regular schedule was made. The Xlar-Fal would check in on the planet every hundred years, and then report back to Auctor with news from Spherus Glyus. Until suddenly Auctor vanished. He could not be found, and his servants; the Xlar-Fal panicked. They had done everything by Auctor's order, he was their master, more importantly, their father, and suddenly he was gone. Reign of the Xlar-Fal It didn't take them long for the Xlar-Fal to calm down, and start making plans. In their eyes, they were the new rulers of Spherus Glyus, and they quickly became corrupt as they obsessed over the thought. So they once again traveled to Spherus Glyus, but instead of checking on the planets's species, they were there to conquer them. And conquer they did. They made it known to the species on Spherus Glyus that they were the new rulers, and if they objected, they would be annihilated. The various species on Spherus Glyus decided to give in to Xlar-Fal rule, because, what choice did they have? So the rule of the Xlar-Fal began. Luckily, it was a short one. In the seventy years that followed the Xlar-Fal's rule tensions rose between the new rulers of Spherus Glyus. There were too many Xlar-Fal to rule over all of Spherus Glyus, and a war soon broke out between the Xlar-Fal. The war was called The Great Xlar-Fal War. At the end of the war, all of the Xlar-Fal were dead, due to assassination, disease, age, or battle. The Solumn were left on the planet, for the first time without rulers. The Solumn Empire In the years following the The Great Xlar-Fal War, the Solumn began to build their empire. They united all over the planet, and formed alliances with the other species on Spherus Glyus. Of course, there were wars, but the Solumn Empire was always victorious. They soon had a thriving empire, and a growing army. In a decade they had become the strongest force on the planet, and controled over seventy percent of Spherus Glyus. This continued for quite some time, until The Transition occured bringing almost all of Spherus Magna's inhabitants to Spherus Glyus. The Toa Kingdom The Toa Kingdom was the name of the kingdom the inhabitants of the Spherus Magna established on Spherus Glyus. It was called this, because of the Toa's involvement in the making of the kingdom. The kingdom greatly affected Spherus Glyus, and quickly grew. They even absorbed the Eastern Solumn Division. After that the Solumn Empire identified the young kingdom as a major threat. Many of the SE's allies defected to the Toa Kingdom due to its appealing policies and tolerance to relegion and species. Geography Deserts Most of the planet was made up of large deserts. The largest desert; the Bone Desert made up almost thirty percent of the whole planet. The deserts of Spherus Glyus were a harsh place to live, but some creatures had adapted to live in the harsh deserts, namely the Barkun. One of the main reasons the deserts were so dangerous was because of the heat they produced during the day. During the nights however, the heat was replaced with a chilly cold. Deserts in the Solumn Empire The Solumn Empire contained the Bone Desert and parts of two others, but was an area that was thought mostly useless to the Solumn Empire, and as a result it wasn't guarded well. Because of this it was a choice entry point into the Solumn Empire for smugglers. However, the Bone Desert did serve one purpose; it was where they sent banished Solumn and other criminals. This was essentially a death sentence, as many Solumn could not escape the brutal desert. After their death, hungry scavengers would devour their flesh and organs so that the only things left were their bones, this is how the Bone Desert got its name. Lately, rumors of a mysterious being roaming the Bone Desert and slaying travelers have surfaced, although the Solumn Empire claim that no such creature exsists. Jungles Jungles were abundant on the planet, but were fewer in number than deserts. They were rarely inhabited though due to the vicious creatures that lived within their dark interior. The jungles of Spherus Glyus were also where the majority of the Xlar-Fal made their bases, due to the lack of Solumn in the area. Some superstitious Solumn believe the area to be cursed, as some of the Xlar-Fal experiments there went awry, changing the jungles in interesting ways. Jungles in the Solumn Empire The Eastern Solumn Division contained most of the jungles on the planet, and made their capitol city in the center of the Lewij Jungle. This is the only area were citizens of the Solemn Empire live, although there are rumors that rebels have made a base in the Lewij Jungle as well. Bodies of Water There were four major bodies of water on Spherus Glyus. The Black Ocean, the Scaryian Ocean, the Otartha Ocean, and the largest ocean, the Chritaryl Ocean. Icy Area There was also a small part of the planet that was always in the system star's shadow, and it was always extremely cold there. Wasteland and Volcanoes Springing off from the Bone Desert was a large rocky wasteland called the Kraniath Wastes. In the Wastes there were also a few volcanoes, but only the largest was active. The Solumn Divisions A large chunk of the planet was divided into four sections by the Solumn Empire, an example would be the Northern Solumn Division. These divisions were headed by leaders called Crysio, and they wielded huge amounts of power in the Soulmn Empire. At the point where all of the divisions met was the capitol city; Verantiathus. At Verantiathus was the emperor of the Solumn Empire who ruled the whole Empire, and later The Desan. Verantiathus has also been called The Noble City, and in time the name stuck. Category:Locations Category:Planets